


Falling Star

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, hurt comfort, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety
Summary: Roman has been struggling and Virgil is there to support him.





	Falling Star

These nights were special to Roman. Lounging on the roof with his brother, watching the stars. The warm summer night was calming, and the beer was even more so. Virgil handed him another, popping the seal before passing it over.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence, wrapped in their own thoughts.

_I needed this._

The past few weeks had been busy for the prince. He’d worn himself into the ground, each project taking more effort than the last. Yesterday had been particularly hard – He’d gone into the imagination, and played hero for a while. He’d pulled a horse drawn carriage carrying schoolchildren out of a river, after the wheels had been shot out. The horses where no where to be found. He then pulled the carriage the whole five miles it took to reach the hospital. The heroics were getting tiring, and Roman wasn’t sure he enjoyed it anymore. People died regardless of whether or not he showed up, so why try at all? His ideas were less and less original each time he wrote them down. It was taking everything he had just to get up in the morning.

“Hey Ro?”

Virgil’s whisper dragged him from his reverie.

“Yeah?”

His brother fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist, avoiding Roman’s eyes.

“Be honest with me, okay?” Virgil snapped his head up, and looked straight into Roman’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were depressed?”

Roman froze. _How did he figure it out?_

“I’m not- why would you ev-” Virgil shook his head, smiling softly.

“Dude, did you think I wouldn’t notice? You may have hid it from the others, but I’ve been there.”

The anxious side put a hand on the other’s shoulder, and took a sip of his drink.

“I saw your pills.” The prince hung his head, ashamed of his weakness. Virgil probed him again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Roman closed his eyes. When he answered, his voice was barely audible.

“It’s my job to protect you. To support you all when you need it.

I figured I could bury my problems in my work, and I did, for a while. But then it got to be too much. I got the antidepressants so I could keep being strong for you all, and for Thomas.”

Roman crushed the empty can in his fist, and continued.

“I was so busy trying to save everyone else, Virgil. But I think- I think I was waiting for someone to try and save me.”

“I get that.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment, Virgil choosing instead to take another sip of beer. He set his drink down, and ran a hand through his hair.

“I won’t make you tell the others. I know admitting you need help is hard.” The side smiled.

“I’ll be here anytime you need to talk, or even if you don’t. I’m here now, tomorrow, and every single day after that.”

Roman nodded. This was what he needed. No heroics, no impending deadlines, no cameras or audiences. Just his brother and the stars.


End file.
